teamomniversefandomcom-20200213-history
He's Gonna Wreck-It
'He's Gonna Wreck-It '''is the 10th episode of Season 4. Plot Starman gets sucked in a ''Fix-It Felix Jr. machine and winds up in Game Central Station. Later on, he trades his clothes for a villain's clothes, winds up in the Bad-Anon meeting, and goes to Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush. Can BNFB, Starman, and the four main-ies of Wreck-It Ralph save the arcade? Can Litwak's fall victim to "Barney Love Simulators"? Or will the Cy-Bug virus spread through all video games? Only time will tell... Special cameos by fellow arcade villains Kano, M. Bison, Zangief, Clyde, Neff, and Smoke... as well as a HUGE SLEW of console homies. Transcript For a full transcript of "He's Gonna Wreck-It", click here. Trivia *Similar to Teleram and the Lame Animation, this episode is centered around another member of Team Omniverse (in this case, Starman.) *This is the third episode with a "To be continued..." at the end. The other two are The Final Battle: Part 1 and Steelgirl Returns: Part 1. **This is also one two parter whose names don't have "Part ____". The first part is this, and the second part is the next episode. *The video game villains from The Campaign deleted scene get proper debuts in this episode (Except Drill-X and Specter). **Furthermore, Drill-X actually appeared in The Campaign, while Specter didn't even get a proper debut 'til Specter Attacks! *The whole episode is based on the Disney movie Wreck-It Ralph ''(With minor plot references to ''Bean: The Ultimate Disaster Movie) * On some promotional posters, the tagline for this episode is "The Ultimate Disaster Episode", and the others have the tagline "Based on the new Disney movie Wreck-It Ralph". One poster said "Forget the Real Movie - This is Way Funnier". The third tagline won a Cyberworld Oscar. * This is the only episode to feature Barney Love Simulator machines. * Some parts of this episode (Such as when Mariah unplugged Pac-Man and BNFB re-plugged it) didn't appear in the actual movie. Meanwhile, some scenes from the actual movie NEVER APPEARED in this episode. * John C. Reilly, Jack McBrayer, Jane Lynch, and Sarah Silverman all reprise their roles from Wreck-It Ralph. (See the cast listing to find out who played who.) * In this episode, we learn Bill Nye Fanboy prefers SEGA over Nintendo, with Starman prefering Nintendo over SEGA. * CREDITS SCENE: Some VG villains who never appeared in The Campaign deleted scene demand that Clyde let them in for the next Bad-Anon meeting. BUT - this scene only appeared in a lost storyboard version, and the actual credits scene contains Wreck-It Ralph and the villains from The Campaign deleted scene (Not including Drill-X and Specter) wrecking the building in a bonus stage. Also, all the names are 8-bit. The logos are also 8-bit. ** ONE OF THE VILLAINS from the Storyboard Version Credits Scene looks EXACTLY like Kaos from the Skylanders series of games by Activision, publishers of Pitfall for Atari 2600, the Guitar Hero series, and such others. And RSH reprised. * ONE DVD mislabeled this as "Wreck-It Ralph and Starman". * Frankie thinks there is a fake part 2 to this episode, proven right on the first revision of the Ezekiel page, which got elected into the Deleted Pages Hall of Fame. *The original broadcast (Which was restored on DVD) had Spyro the Dragon appearing in the background of Game Central Station (Going into Tapper) during the part where Starman asks the villain to trade clothes, but in repeats, he was erased. *Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy from the Skylander Army made cameos in this episode. Also, their appearences differed. A LOT. Unknown if Darin de Paul and Dave Wittenberg reprised the roles, though. *In the VERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY end of this episode, before the credits scene, you can REALLY CLEARLY see the OLD Turbo (NOT King Candy, ruler of Sugar Rush) from Turbo Time, before he took over RoadBlasters, asleep in the washroom at Tapper's. **Aditionally, in Tapper's, there were 2 signs. The first one said "MEASUREMENTS OF ALYS BRANGWIN, THE "EIGHT STROKE WARRIOR": STARTING FROM THE TOP, THIRTY-SIX, TWENTY...", and the second one said "LOST: A PACK OF EVIL WOLVES. IF FOUND, KILL THEM FOR EXP." *Teleram is the only Team Omniverse member not to appear in this. *Atagonists: Cy-Bugs, Mariah Cast Richard Steven Horvitz - Starman, Kaos (Storyboard version credits scene only) John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph Sarah Silverman - Vanellope Jack McBrayer - Fix-It Felix Jane Lynch - Seargant Calhoun BNFB - Himself (Pre-TOATCF) J.G. Quintel - BNFB (Post-TOATCF airings on Omniverse Network) Mariah - Herself Billy West - Villain Who Traded Clothes With Starman Roger Craig Smith - Sonic (Through PSA) Kevin Deters - Clyde Darin de Paul (UNKOWN!) - Gill Grunt Dave Wittenberg (UNKOWN!) - Trigger Happy Category:Episodes